manowritesfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Gorski
Will Gorski is a former police officer at the Chicago Police Department, haunted by an unsolved murder his father was assigned to when he was a child. After the disappearance of Sara Patrell and the early retirement of his father Michael Gorski, Will graduated police academy and took on the unsolved case, one day finding himself seeing a woman and being visited by a man labeled a terrorist. Establishing that he was reborn a sensate and is a part of a cluster, he quickly works alongside clustermates Nomi Marks to gain information on their persuer Whispers as well as become romantically involved with Riley Blue. Though he becomes distant from his loved ones going into hiding, Will eventually learns more about BPO, managing to remove Whispers from the picture; with this quickly becoming temporary, he worked alongside Riley to find more sensates outside their cluster to aid in their fight to take down the organization that hunts them. He now works as a bounty hunter and private investigator Relationships Inside the Cluster * Riley Blue: 'Riley is the first member of Will's cluster he visits, and the two quickly develop a strong bond. Later on, they assure each other they are real, with Will even helping Riley escape during Nyx's interrogation. They become love interests after Riley arrives in Iceland, sharing a kiss in Will's apartment. * 'Nomi Marks: 'Together, Wil and Nomi have teamed up and investigated the inner workings of BPO. (in We Will All Be Judged by the Courage of Our Hearts) They seem to share a tag-team bond in pressured situations, such as helping Nomi escape from Dr. Metzger (in What's Going On?) and heading a team effort to save Riley from BPO (in I Can't Leave Her) * 'Sun Bak: * Wolfgang Bogdanow: 'Wolfgang and Will often work together when assessing dangerous situations members of their cluster are in, as the two members most experienced in fighting with firearms (thanks to their lives in organized crime, and policework, respectively. Will seems to be one of the clustermates most in tune with Wolfgang, as he is the only one to identify (without being told) that Wolfgang believes his meeting with Lila Facchini is a trap. * 'Kala Dandekar: 'Will is very protective of his clustermates, namely Kala, who is a pacifist. He sees her as a little sister. * 'Lito Rodriguez: * Capheus Onyango: Non-Cluster Sensates * Jonas Maliki: Jonas and Will establish an eye-contact connection when Jonas confronts Will at a Chicago convenience store. Despite the fact that Will turns Jonas over to the authorities (Will was led to believe Jonas is a terrorist), Jonas acts as a mentor to Will, teaching him many things about the nature of his sensate abilities. * Whispers: During the rescue of Riley Blue from the Iceland BPO facility, Whispers and Will briefly make eye contact while will passes in an elevator. This establishes a sensate eye-contact connection, which Whispers begins to use to hunt down Will and the rest of his cluster following their escape from the Iceland facility. Whispers and Will attempt to hunt one another using their visiting abilities, while simultaneously hiding from each other's mental intrusions through the use of Heroin or Blockers. Non-Sensates * Michael Gorski: Will's father, he has a close relationship withhim and was deeply burdened when he couldn't be there when he died. * Diego Morales: Diego is Will's partner in the Chicago Police Department. Diego also describes himself as Will's best friend. Diego is shown to be loyal and supportive to Will, despite witnessing his many sensate related outbursts. Diego is hurt when Will leaves Chicago without warning for a year, but their relationship is repaired somewhat when Riley visits Diego in Chicago and explains the nature of the sensate connection to Diego. From then on, Diego becomes an ally of the August 8th cluster, one of the few non-sensates aware of the group. * Deshawn: Since rescuing Deshawn, Will and Deshawn share stories of their times of doing rebellous things and briefly become acquintances. This, later, helps Will speak with the New Maniac Mafia when they seek out their eye Clete Mark on any information they have on Angelica's suicide. * Ludicrous Lincoln: Once classmates, Will and Lincoln have not had a friendly interaction, especially after Will tries to romance an ex-girlfriend of Lincoln's. Despite this, they make a deal that the Chicago Police let off of the gang before he is able to speak with Clete Tamark. Skills *'Lock Picking': Will learned this skill as a child from being in and out of the law. He uses this skill in helping Nomi escape from lobotomization and later to help Sun unlock her handcuffs. *'Police Training': including the use of hand guns, arresting procedures, strategic planning, self defense. He uses these skills helping Capheus defend himself when gang members attack his van and in helping Nomi escape Whispers and the police (recruited by Whispers) to capture Nomi. Will warns her of the strategies that SWAT teams use and what they plan to use on her. Category:Sense8